


Forfeit

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Boondock Saints (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenly's a little too cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laylah and Libitina, who made me watch Boondock Saints. This was originally going to be a drabble, but my first draft came out at 69 words and that was just too perfect to meddle with. [originally posted 12 July 2004]

No one heard what Greenly's latest piece of brilliant deductive reasoning was, but they couldn't miss Smecker's reaction.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Greenly, why don't you just blow me."

The rest of the detectives exchanged meaningful looks across the bullpen and ten minutes later there was a betting pool going.

Duffy, who'd put his twenty on "within the hour," bought the first round of drinks at Seven's that night.


End file.
